1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam soap dispenser for push operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of soap dispensers are installed near sinks in restrooms. Typically, the soap dispenser houses a soap supply and generates and discharges a metered amount of soap from the soap supply with a simple actuation of a handle by a hand. Foam soaps are generally preferred over conventional liquid and gel hand soaps because they lather faster, have better coverage, and rinse more easily. Further, because less soap is typically used and there is less product waste, the soap supply must be replenished less frequently.
One type of foam soap dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,104 by Reidel. This pull-type dispenser generates and meters pre-foamed soap. To prevent further dispensing of drips of residual foam in an outlet channel after the desired quantity has been dispensed, the dispenser is constructed in such as way that the underpressure subsisting on the return stroke of a piston in an air chamber is effective in the foam outlet channel and sucks residual foam back into the dispenser. This no clog, anti-drip pump mechanism prevents wasteful spills and prevents unsightly leaks. Also, a reservoir allows the product bottle to be replaced before the product supply discharges completely from the dispenser, which assures a continuous supply of product without wasting product. This dispenser is a pull handle type dispenser.
Soap dispensers are often mounted to a surface in a manner in which pull operation could cause the dispenser to be pulled off the surface. Therefore, it is often desirable to utilize a push handle type dispenser to reduce the likelihood that the dispenser will be pulled off the mounting surface.